


The Shop Keeper

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Slug Club, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Written for the SLUG CLUB WEEKLY CHALLENGE
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Shop Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SLUG CLUB WEEKLY CHALLENGE

The bell on the shop door rang loud and clear through the small but clean space. It was late on a cool summer night and the shop was set to close any minute. The keeper looked up with resignation but when he saw the diminutive but bushy-haired woman in the door frame, standing arms akimbo, he couldn’t help but smile.   
“Again, Granger? What almost did you in this time?” He asked with his snappy cockney voice.   
“A loose Erumpet impaled me while protecting its offspring for an endangerment case…. St. Mongo’s for two days. Not the closest call, but it counts.” She smiles at him with the brightest smile, that crinkled her eyes.   
“Plus, I did want to come to see you again…” she smiled slightly more shyly.   
The shopkeeper let out a huge, loud laugh, and he drew her into a large hug.   
“You never have to make up excuses to see me, Granger, I hate that I keep hoping you’ll almost die so you walk into this shop again. Plus, I knew you’d give in to my charms eventually.”   
“Ugh, shut it Malfoy…” she muffled into his chest. “Just give me a small Erumpet horn on my collarbone.” 

He led her over to the back station and turned off the shop lights as he went. Waving his hand at the door, turning the Open Sign to Closed.   
Hermione sat in the chair as Draco sat opposite her.   
“Lose the shirt, Granger…”   
She smiled and lifted her thin white tee over her head, to reveal a simple white lace bra, and even more tattooed skin.   
“Ok, you know the deal, sit still, won’t hurt and then I’ll apply the dittany cream afterward and it’ll be all set, ready?”   
“When you are…” she moved her large curly hair over her opposite shoulder as he drew his wand and started casting the prep spells on her skin.   
His nimble fingers skimmed over her shoulder and collarbone causing her to shiver. He placed his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her. He started drawing with his wand and a gorgeous, deep blue horn appeared, bit by bit, on her soft skin. She turned her head slightly towards him to see the new tattoo among a sea of many. She chanced a glance up and saw his silver eyes meet her own whiskey colored ones. He held her gaze for several moments, before nearly whispering. “Almost done, just need the cream” he rolled away on his chair and grabbed the dittany cream while Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.   
Draco applied the cream with care, smoothing it over the new magical tattoo. Hermione could feel the cooling effect wash over the design and then fade into her skin. The new tattoo was completely healed and the little horn shimmered in the light.   
When Draco was done, he stood, as did Hermione, she went to get her shirt, but Draco grabbed her wrist.   
“Don’t” he looked at her with apprehensive eyes and drew her into his arms instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him.   
“Please... Hermione.. I… I-I’ve been thinking about this for a long time… and..”   
Hermione cut him off with a soft, gentle kiss to his lips.   
“Me too, Draco.. me too”   
That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed.   
Draco buried his hands in her hair and kissed her soundly. “Merlin, Granger, a man could lose an arm in this hair… I love it.”   
She sighed into his hold and drew him closer so their bodies were pressed right up against each other. One of his hands moved from her hair to her waist, looping into the waist of her jeans. As he moved his tongue against hers, he unbuttoned her pants. Hermione’s hands skimmed down his chest and gripped his black button-up. She slowly undid the buttons, all the way down. Revealing his pale smooth skin, that was decorated with a large magical green dragon, it’s head just above his heart. Draco started kissing down her neck and chest, Hermione placed her fingers in his hair and pulled gently, throwing her head back. She felt him unclip her bra and it fell down her arms, her nipples pebbling at the touch of cool air. Hermione slipped Draco’s shirt from his shoulders and pressed their bare chests together. Each reveling in the feeling of each other’s skin. In one swift movement, Draco pulled her jeans and panties down. Dragging his hands along her long, muscled legs, he removed her old trainers and jeans. “Oh god.. Draco.. here? Are you sure?”   
Instead of answering her, Draco kissed his way up her legs, pushing her against the cool steel counter and pushing her knees apart. He kissed all around her inner thighs, her smooth abdomen, everywhere but where she wanted. She was gripping the counter with white knuckles, her breathing in short and shallow pants. Draco could worship at this altar all day he thought... She was magnificent. He finally delved right into her core, using his tongue to tease her and taste her, he’d never get enough.  
“Draaaaacooo… pleaaaase… oh, Merlin and Morgana..” Hermione writhed against the counter, struggling to stay upright. Draco threw one leg over his shoulder to support her and slowly pushed two fingers inside her, curling them forward causing her to moan even louder. He set to work, drawing out her pleasure, flicking his tongue against her nub while moving his fingers. She exploded above him, shaking with pleasure and letting out the most glorious moans and sounds Draco had ever heard. He licked up all of her as she finished. Finally, the shaking stopped and Draco grinned as he slowly kissed up her belly, chest, and neck. Ending at her ear and giving it a little nibble.. “wanna go upstairs to the apartment?” She grabbed his face and kissed him. “Merlin, yes! I believe I have a favor to repay…” they both were laughing as he apparated them upstairs.


End file.
